<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Not Your Father by sksNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047393">[PODFIC] Not Your Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja'>sksNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Audio Content, Can we for real start calling Jack/Gabe Baked Potato?, DAD76, Dating, Embarrassment, Feelings, Genji is an oblivious little shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poor Jesse, Post-Recall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>firefly_quill Summary:<br/>"Jack notices that Jesse is in love with Hanzo, and tries to help.<br/>It goes as well as one might expect."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Not Your Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479220">Not your Father</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill">firefly_quill</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>All story credit goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill">firefly_quill</a> ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Play/Download via <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qNqRLQazlFA5YneEFPm-epkvuf3qOCqy">Google Drive</a><br/><br/></p>
<p>Listen on <a href="https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/611079314925027328/part-1-of-not-your-father-by-fireflyquill">tumblr</a></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow updates on my <a href="https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/">Podfic tumblr Blog</a>, or come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sksninja">Twitter</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>